


Life Matters

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [22]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Appendicitis, Biracial Character, Businessmen, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Hospital, Marriage, One Shot Collection, Racism, Slice of Life, Vandalism, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: The most lethal disease in the world today is called prejudice. The most extraordinary form of ignorance is racism. How does one family deal with the diseased and ignorant world around them?
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: one-shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	Life Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Stacy French- Vlad's lawyer.
> 
> Pretend voice actress April Bowlby. One of the main characters on Drop Dead Diva.
> 
> Ian Kent- Vlad's human business partner.
> 
> Pretend Voice Actor Jackson Hurst. One of the main Characters on Drop Dead Diva.
> 
> Spector14 did cover picture
> 
> Brooke Kent- the daughter of Ian and Stacy. Voiced by Erin Fitzgerald- Juleka from Ladybug.
> 
> I did the picture

Since the beginning of time, there's been the most lethal disease that has ravaged humankind, prejudice, which brings forth humankind's greatest source of ignorance, racism. Until time ends, they'll be individuals who speak outrageous things regarding those who are different. Furthermore, not all hearts and minds can be changed.

It'd benefit if you looked to those who will not judge where you come from or how you look. For it, those who sincerely understand God's message gave to all his children when he gave the human race life.

Regrettably, not everyone can reach this state of enlightenment. Therefore will permanently remain infected with this disease that decays the heart and soul. In contrast, their mind remains eternally ensnared in a pitch-black fog of ignorance.

* * *

Currently, at Vladco's headquarters, Ian Kent Vlad Masters's right-hand man and best friend were pouring over employees' performance files. He'd been at this since sunup and by now beyond exhausted from day's toils.

Ian reached for a folder concerning the members of the R&D department when someone knocked on his office's door. His huge amber eyes settled on his best friend and boss, Vlad Masters.

"Ian, it's nearly ten-thirty," the fine-looking businessman informed his friend. "You should've been home hours ago. Didn't I tell you it could wait till tomorrow? I'm positive Stacy is wondering where you are. Not to mention, your daughter Brooke, still recuperating from her surgery, removing her appendix. So you honestly should be at home, not here working to the grindstone," Vlad finished thoughtfully as he started to assist Ian to get ready to leave.

"You're such a kind and loyal friend, Vlad. I don't desire to fall behind in work. Though I much rather be at home with my wife and daughter," as they finished putting the folders back.

"Ian, I told you before, even if I must repeat it. All my employees will still receive paychecks even if they're dealing with a family emergency. Therefore you still be paid. I don't deny anyone a check, especially if its because they need time off to aid their family. You know family means the world to me," as they started to head to the exit.

"Yes, I know. Since we're talking about my daughter's recent surgery, how is your son doing? Wasn't he just in the Ghost Zone hospital?" he recalled his friend's family affairs.

* * *

Ian's family was one of the few people to know Vlad Masters, and his family was human-ghosts hybrids. His daughter Brooke also been born with a ghost gene. Ghost genes were random mutations in humans that gave them paranormal abilities. Thus explained what gave psychics and others like them their capabilities.

Brooke happened to be a prodigy with virtually every supernatural power you could name. Since the parents of a child with a Ghost Gene had to be familiarized with their child's abilities, consequently, they're instantly Marked so their child training can commence.

Lilith, an Ancient plus the Keeper of the Spirits, did this to all her students. Therefore it made it easier for them to all get along. Though it did remain, these were secrets, and as such, they need to be kept under wraps.

Vlad himself was quite happy his best friend knew the truth. He would've Marked him himself if Brooke hadn't been born with a Ghost Gene.

Ian was a far better friend then that imbecile Jack Fenton. Jack Fenton was an overgrown manchild who couldn't grasp his actions were enormously inappropriate, and they'd have serious consequences. Ian was different.

Ian was intelligent, charismatic, and could carry a proper conversation. His manners were excellent, and he treated everyone as equals. He knew how to listen and empathize. All the things Jack was sorely lacking. Though what Vlad liked best was the fact Ian owned up to his mistakes and made sincere apologies. Understanding what he did wrong and work to fix it.

* * *

As they made their way to the ground floor, Vlad belatedly answered Ian's earlier question. "Yes, Daniel had to go to the Ghost Zone hospital because he required ear tubes."

"Not surprising given how many ear infections he's had in the last two years alone. Although he's recovered, correct?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. Of course, my wife being a bit of a mother hen right now with all the children. Magdalene constantly regretted the children inherited her weakened immune system. Which, in turn, leaves them chronically anemic."

"It could've been more serious, Vlad, if they also got your family's problem of Pernicious Anemia. Be glad they only got one parent's health problems." Ian pointed out logically.

"You do have a point there. Please take the rest of the week off and look after your daughter. She's still so young. Given she's only three and just had to have major surgery."

"Yes, it's odd it happened at that age. But still, I'll take off the rest of the week. Though I'll still check in with you when I can."

"Wouldn't expect anything less. Goodnight Ian. Tell Stacy and Brooke we wish them well."

"I will thank you," as he started to walk to his car only to let out a groan. "What's wrong, Ian?" Vlad asked as he approached him.

Ian looked especially down. Like he was both furious and depressed at the same time. He pointed in the direction of his vehicle. The vehicle had been vandalized, and the wheels slashed.

"This is the third time in three months someone has done something to my car. My auto insurance isn't going to be able to cover this again," he moaned as Vlad touched his shoulder.

"I'll have Security review the CCTV in the morning. I'll also pay for the damages to the vehicle. Don't agonize regarding paying me back, Ian. You're my best friend, and I want to help. However, my chauffeur will be here soon to take me home. I can give you a lift home and call a tow truck to take your car to the shop to be repaired."

"That would mean a lot, Vlad. Thanks."

"Not a problem. It will only take a few months to call," as he immediately made the necessary calls.

* * *

By the time Ian got home, his wife, Stacy, was in such a state. "Ian! Ian Xavier Kent! Where have you been?!" his wife demanded. Stacy was so upset her strawberry-blond hair was no longer neat, and her burgundy glasses were askew.

"Please, calm down, Stacy. I'm fine, and so will the car eventually."

"The car? What happened to it this time? Don't tell me the brake lines got cut again, or do we have to pay for new windows this time?"

"Don't brood about it. Vlad said he's checking the security tapes and pay if we end up needing a new vehicle. And no, we don't have to pay him back if that's the case."

"I don't want people at work to think he's playing favorites with us," his wife replied, and her husband sighed. "I don't either. Hopefully, the tapes will show who has been vandalizing my car. Then the police can take care of it."

"I hope the police will help us. Though I don't like they pulled us over that one time when we weren't doing anything wrong."

Last April, the family had been heading to a playground. A policeman stopped them for no apparent reason, and the way he talked to her husband? It'd been degrading treating her husband as if he didn't understand English.

Stacy didn't make a scene at the time. However, she was positive. The reason they'd been stopped was the fact her husband was African-American. Neither her family nor Ian's family cared. They're a biracial couple. Each side supported them and loved Brooke unconditionally. Still, there is no getting around the fact that not everyone thought races should mix.

Stacy herself had gotten more then a few looks when she'd been out with her daughter. Brooke being only three, most thought she was adorable. Others, however, when they saw a little girl with short strawberry-blond hair and light black skin? Those people mumbled cruel obscenities under their breath. Brooke being only three, didn't realize she'd be facing great adversity as she got older. For now, her parents attempted their most desirable to shield their daughter from the cruel realities of the world until they felt she was ready to face it.

"I need to check in with my family. Can you go check on Brooke, please?" seeking to calm down. "Yes, I can," as they kissed, and he went to his daughter's bedroom.

She seemed to be resting peacefully, but something was wrong. Ian quickly glanced around the darkened bedroom until he located what he was searching for. It was a stuffed animal his mother sewed herself for Brooke's first birthday.

He gently tucked the stuffed animal under his daughter's arm. Then gently stroked her short hair before kissing her forehead. "Sleep well, my darling," he whispered. He was about to stand up when his daughter's amber eyes slowly opened. "Daddy?"

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling today?"

"It still hurts."

"I know, darling. I know. Having surgery of any kind takes a lot out of your body. It's going to take a while for you to recuperate. Till then, just rest."

"I wish my powers would make me better."

"Sorry, sweetheart, you need to heal the old-fashion way. Even Lilith told you that. No using your gifts until you're fully recovered."

"Okay."

"Go back to sleep, sweetie. I promise things will get better in the morning."

"Okay," as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Even as late as it was, neither Ian nor Stacy would sleep unless they discussed the problems plaguing them. So getting some hot chocolate, they talked about it.

Ian knew all too well about racism. He'd dealt with it his whole life back home in San Francisco. That some people refused to stay at his parent's B& B simply because they're black, that people didn't make fun of his sister solely because of her limitations. They added to their bullying with unspeakable words due to the fact she was black.

The most damaging incident had been when he was twelve, and someone had thrown a brick through the window, and Piper almost been hit by it. Yet his parents didn't stoop down to the level of how people treated them. They tried to rise above it.

As for Stacy? Her parents had done their best to teach her and her siblings to judge a person by their character and nothing else. It hadn't always been easy to do that growing up. However, Stacy refused to let hate consume her and did her best every day to show she'd only judge people by their character and nothing else.

Both of the Kents were quite satisfied with how their best friends had established their corporation to include several diverse people. At Vladco, none of the petty nonsense of the outside world was in the workplace.

The best anyone can hope for is what Martin Luther King Jr. desired when he said, "I have a dream speech." So maybe one day the world would reach enlightenment. Until that day, we shall keep dreaming and working every day to build a better world for all future generations. With love, hope, faith, and dreams.


End file.
